My ShizNat Playlist
by greenrain15071
Summary: different stories about shiznat based on my favorite songs :


My Shiznat Playlist

**Author's note**: I'm back from the dead! And I brought back a set of new stories with me. For those who read and reviewed my first fanfic (Other Lover), I owe you guys

so much gratitude and please don't hate me for my current incapacitation of continuing the said story and yes, I have plans on finishing it (but not now).

* * *

**Description: **this is a _compilation_ of **different** songs and each song represents a story :)

**: **Each song is a chapter

: I will use both O.P.M. (Original Pilipino Music) and POP

: I will use characters from Mai-hime or Mai-otome (they might be OOC)

**: **It's all about Shiznat :D (they might be OOC)

_**: "Lyrics are in bold italics"**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai-hime and I don't own the songs that I am going to use. In fact, I own nothing

* * *

**Song: **Let me be the one

**Artist: **Jimmy Bondoc

*you guys can check out this song on YouTube*

* * *

"_**Somebody told me you are leaving, I didn't know. Somebody told me you're unhappy but it doesn't show. Somebody told me that you don't want me no more, no… so you're walking out that door"**_

* * *

It is a bright shinny day in Fuuka Academy. Students are scattered all over the area. The school bell has just rung, signaling that the tormenting exams are over.

A crowd consisting of girls - mostly 1st years - are gathered under an old oak tree. They are all excited, because finally after countless of times of being rejected, their beloved student council president finally accepted their invitation to drink some tea with them.

"Shizuru onee-sama thank you for finding time to spend with us" said one of the fan girls with slight blush on her cheeks

"Ara it's okay. Besides I have nothing much left to do today" Shizuru said with her façade smile

"Uhm Fujino-kaichou I made this tea for you. It's green tea and I know it's your favorite" another fan girl came out of nowhere with a tray and handed over the tea to Shizuru

"Oh how nice of you. Green tea really is my favorite" and there it goes again, another fake smile was sent off by Shizuru's lips.

The girls are caught in awe as they get to observe Shizuru up-close. Well, who wouldn't be? Shizuru is a perfect model of what a woman should be. She is gifted with good looks – bloody red eyes, soft chestnut hair, thin but curvy pink lips- gorgeous body and she came from a very prominent family in Kyoto. But what everyone else didn't know is behind all the glamour, Shizuru is concealing a great pain….sadness….

Suddenly a loud roaring engine noise was heard all over the park interrupting Shizuru from taking another sip from her cup of tea…

"Sorry girls, but it looks like our little tea time is over" Shizuru said with an apologetic smile, she knows what she has to do. She waved goodbye to the girls and prepared herself to an upcoming…

Natsuki Kuga, also known as the "Fuuka Academy's rebel princess" and yes, she is the one that captured our kaichou's heart.

"And what exactly are you doing with those girls Shizuru?" Natsuki said in an angered tone.

The rebel beauty is really stunning as she is. Emerald green eyes, dark blue to almost black hair adorned her slim and curvy body. Shizuru fell in love with her the moment she laid her eyes on her. Natsuki ignored Shizuru at first but eventually she fell in love with Shizuru as well. They both shared some sweet moments together and Natsuki have this effect on Shizuru that no one understands. But as the time went by, everything seems to change for the two. Let's just say that Natsuki turned into quite the selfish narcissist jerk and Shizuru remained to be the ever loving and understanding girlfriend…..but until when?

"The girls and I were just having some tea and Natsuki, there is nothing for you to be angry about so please don't use that tone with me" Shizuru said in her gentle Kyoto accented voice

"Oh Shizuru, I know how flirty you are! So don't you dare lie to me" people around the couple are starting to look at them and Natsuki doesn't like this at all

"Natsuki what are you doing to Shizuru?" Mai Tokiha saw everything that happened from afar, she is a witness on how Natsuki mistreated Shizuru almost every day that they were together, she saw the pain in Shizuru's eyes even though how hard she tried to conceal it. Mai Tokiha is one of Shizuru's close friends

"You have nothing to do with this so get lost!" Natsuki clenched her teeth out of anger. She knows that she can no longer hit someone inside the school. She is a graduating student anyways and she wants to graduate on time

"Shizuru are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Mai said with full concern, Shizuru in return just smile at Mai "Listen Natsuki Kuga, Can't you see? Shizuru is no longer happy with you"

"Hurry up Shizuru and wear my spare helmet. We're leaving, I hate it when losers are near me!" said an irritated Natsuki

"But Natsuki I have to-"Shizuru was again interrupted by Natsuki as she tosses the helmet to Shizuru in a rough manner

"We are leaving now!" the famous death glare was given to Shizuru, even though it doesn't have an effect on her she just put on the helm, sat behind Natsuki, held on to Natsuki and cry… Mai just watch the two get away, she knew that Shizuru has lost that spark in her eyes when she's with Natsuki

Natsuki is a very reckless driver. Speeding through highways is, I guess a hobby of her. The death race has finally come to a stop and Shizuru dismounted from the motorcycle and removed the helmet. They are now in the parking lot of Natsuki's apartment.

"Stop staring at me like that Shizuru, You're giving me the creeps" Natsuki said in a gruff tone

"Why did you take me here Natsuki? It's almost late" She isn't actually worrying about the time. She is worried about what Natsuki will do to her

"Oh don't worry babe" she kisses Shizuru in the lips "just chill" Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and almost dragged her inside her apartment

"Natsuki are you drunk?" Natsuki just ignored her question and still continue on her path "Natsuki let go of me!" and again she was unheeded and the grip has even tightened

Once inside the apartment, Natsuki tossed Shizuru on the sofa and started to kiss her

"Natsuki please stop!" Shizuru shouted and slapped Natsuki on the left cheek

"What is your problem Shizuru? You're acting as if it was your first time!" Natsuki grasped Shizuru in the cheeks "Or do you want one of your fan girls do this to you! Huh Shizuru!"

"Stop this Natsuki please" Shizuru was now crying and if there's one thing that can melt Natsuki's heart, it is the sight of Shizuru crying

"I- I'm sorry Shizuru, I just got jealous when I saw you with-"it was Natsuki's time to be interrupted. Shizuru sealed in their lips together in a chaste kiss

"It's just tea Natsuki. I'm sorry, that will never happen again" a melancholic tone came with that sentence

They kiss again and this time it is a burning passionate one. They made love that night. But was it really making love? Or did they just have sex?

* * *

"_**Nobody told me you've been crying every night. Nobody told me you've been dying but didn't want to fight. Nobody told me that you fell out of live for me. So I'm setting you free"**_

* * *

A small ray of sunlight hit Natsuki's face and it is enough to wake her up. She takes a look at the other side of the bed only to find an empty space. She then shifts her sight on the pillow and she found a piece of paper with a note on it saying:

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I'm sorry but I have to this. You are no longer the Natsuki that I have loved. We need time apart. I hate to do this but, Natsuki I am breaking up with you. I know that this is not the proper way of ending a relationship, forgive me Natsuki but this is the only way I _cando_ this. _

_Let time decide on what will happen for the both us. Goodbye Natsuki_

_ Shizuru_

* * *

Natsuki tore the defenseless paper into pieces; she crumpled it and throws it away, as far as she can. She punched the wall until her knuckles went blue and bleeding. She tried calling Shizuru through her cellphone but it's no use. So she took a shower, dressed up, grabbed her keys and drift off.

She went to the school but Shizuru wasn't there. She went to the dorms but still no luck. She went to the school garden and finally….

"Shizuru" Natsuki saw Shizuru staring at the clouds. It is obvious that she has just finished crying

"After graduation, my parents are sending me to England" Shizuru said straight face to Natsuki but it is transparent that Shizuru is having a hard time maintaining her façade

"So is that it Shizuru? You planned on leaving me with a stupid note?" Natsuki was trying hard to control her temper. She doesn't want to scare Shizuru away as it is

"I'm sorry Natsuki. But I- I fell out of love with you" a mist of tear is now visible at Shizuru's left eye

"I don't believe you Shizuru!" Natsuki was getting closer to Shizuru

"Don't come any further Natsuki, I beg of you, don't make this anymore harder for the both of us" Shizuru can no longer contain the emotion that she's been hiding for a long time "You've changed Natsuki! You had taken me for granted. Our relationship is no longer healthy. I'm so sorry. Just please let me go"

Natsuki was stricken by that short emotional outburst of Shizuru. She never knew that it will come to this, that it will end like this.

"That's enough Shizuru" one tear managed to escape Natsuki's left eye "Let me be the one to break it up, so you won't have to make excuses" and with that said Natsuki rushed towards Shizuru and gave her a hug

"I love you and Goodbye"

* * *

"_**Somebody told me you still love me, I don't know why. Nobody told me that you only needed time to fly. Somebody told me that you want to come back when our love is real again"**_

* * *

Five years. It's been Five years since they last saw each other. Shizuru was in the graduation stage giving her inspirational speech to her fellow graduates. Natsuki didn't listen to what Shizuru was blabbing about. She just wants to seize that moment that she can still see the face of her beloved. And right after they received their high school diploma she saw two buff men with sunglasses that covers their eyes escort Shizuru to a limousine. Maybe it was her parents or maybe it was the limousine that will take her to the airport. That's what Natsuki thought.

"Smile for me Natsuki, that's right! Oh yeah you look so good at any angle" the photographer always says the right things to her models "Nice take! Come here Natsuki and take a look at your photos, I'll let you choose which one I will send to the editor-in-chief for our magazine's next front cover"

"Heh thanks Nao" Natsuki then scans through her pictures. Her eyebrows rose when she spotted an amusing picture of herself "Well, this is an awesome shot"

"Oh really? Thanks Natsuki" Nao said with a smile "That is actually my personal favorite, I'll e-mail it to the chief right away"

After Five years Natsuki Kuga has become Japan's top model. She is also an in demand endorser of many international lingerie brand, but there is only one that she accepted out of so many offers that has been given to her.

Kiyohime Fashions Inc.

It is a clothing company based in England and since Natsuki's popularity has reached all over Asia, Europe and North America it is no surprise that an England-based company will offer Natsuki an endorsement project but it is a surprise on why Natsuki suddenly accepts an offer from a foreign brand.

"Are you sure you really want to accept the deal with Kiyohime Fashions? It's the first time that you said yes to a foreign offer" Midori Suguira is Natsuki's manager and trusted confidante.

Natsuki was a fresh graduate from Fuuka University when Midori spotted Natsuki at a café. Midori saw the potential on Natsuki and offered her a modeling job and that is what basically started everything

Our rebel beauty was, ahem no longer a rebel but instead, after graduating from high school she seeks the help of Dr. Yhoko Sagisawa for anger management and she even became a student council vice president in their University. She felt herself became a better person. Maybe Shizuru was right, maybe they just need to let time decide for them.

"Well of course, I was thinking that maybe it's time for me to global" Natsuki and Midori looked at each other and shared hearty chuckles

"Okay Ms. Global Natsuki, I'll schedule the meeting with you and their representatives tomorrow" Midori said with a soft smile

"Thanks a lot Midori" Natsuki then went to the building's parking lot and she waited for the valet to get her jet black Porsche

She drove smoothly through the road and she hasn't received any speeding ticket for two years straight. She slows her pace as her car approach the gate of her house. It is a simple two story house with four bedrooms and it has everything Natsuki needed. She parked her car, went to her room, took a shower, brushed her teeth, put on her black lacey lingerie and snuggled her pillow.

"Kiyohime Fashions, a company based in England" Natsuki said to herself smiling, and then suddenly her eyes went wide with realization "Shizuru!"

* * *

"_**And goodbye… just turn around and walk away, we don't have to live like this no, no, but if you love me still then stay don't keep me waiting for that final kiss. We can work together through this test or we can work through it apart I just need to get this of my chest that you will always have my heart"**_

* * *

"Natsuki will you stop that, it's kinda' irritating you know" Midori is looking at Natsuki with annoyance

"I can't help it Midori, I'm always like this when I'm nervous" Natsuki can't stop tapping her foot. She is excited and at the same time nervous. "What if it's Shizuru? What will I say to her? Should I say hi?" Natsuki said those words quietly to herself. Suddenly, the door of the conference room opens up. Natsuki was not sure what to expect…

"Hello, Good morning Suguira-san and Kuga-san" She bowed and then took a seat "I am Yukino Kikukawa"

"Oh hello it's nice meeting you" Midori said with a smile

"The pleasure is mine" Yukino said cheerfully "So let's start talking about business shall we?"

Natsuki just nodded. She was really disappointed that she didn't have the chance to see Shizuru again. She is oh so curious on what happened to Shizuru and she wanted to show Shizuru how she has changed, how much her life has change but then…

"I'm sorry I'm late" A familiar accented voice was heard by Natsuki

"I thought you'll not be able to join us Fujino-san" welcomed Yukino

"It's my fault Kikukawa-san, I forgot to call you to say that I was stuck in a traffic jam" Shizuru then smiled at Yukino and the latter smiled back, she then look at Midori and smiled as well but then she was caught off guard when she saw the beauty beside Midori

"He-Hello Shi-Fujino san" Natsuki couldn't help but to stutter at the Goddess in front of her

"Hi Na-Kuga san" Shizuru is stuttering as well, she remembered the first time she saw Natsuki. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again but this time it's more than just romantic rush

"Okay that was weird, you can let go of each other's hands now" Midori interrupted a magical moment for the two

The meeting went well as it should be; the four all signed the contract making Natsuki the new brand endorser of Kiyohime Fashions Inc.

No press cons, no camera. Just how Natsuki wanted it to be; besides she doesn't need any more publicity than what she already has

"Uhm, Shizuru wait up" Natsuki has just arrived at the right time before the elevator door shut closed

"Ara how amusing" Shizuru did her thinking pose "You seem so calm, are you on medications now Natsuki?"

"Well actually I underwent anger management therapy and I did take some medications before but the doctor said that I can now get by without the meds" Natsuki said with a gentle smile

"Are you serious Natsuki? I was just teasing you know" said Shizuru with concern and guilt. I shouldn't have teased her like that. Shizuru said to her self

"Oh don't worry, its fine Shizuru" Natsuki is finding a hard time to contain all the questions that is accumulating in his mind "Can I drive you home Shizuru?"

"That was unexpected" Shizuru chuckled a bit and then said "Well if you're still driving that bike of yours, I'll have to say no"

"Don't worry; I sold my bike right after high school graduation. I drive a car now and I haven't got a speeding ticket ever since I drive a car" Natsuki said proudly

"How adorable, since Natsuki is so insisting, I'm going to have to say yes" Shizuru was glad to see that her once rebel lover has grown to be a matured and gentle fellow

The two chatted endlessly. Shizuru told Natsuki her experiences while she was in England. The Fujino family is the incorporator and owner of the Kiyohime Fashions Inc. and Shizuru is now the Senior Fashion Designer of the company.

"And I really don't have any idea that you are the new model that our company will hire" said Shizuru

"Well at first I have no clue about the_ representatives _Kiyohime Fashions are sending, but when I realized that it was England based, I kinda hoped that…it was you that I'm going to meet" Natsuki said shyly

Shizuru looked at the other side of the car just to try to hide the blush on her cheeks

"Ara we're here Natsuki" Shizuru wanted to spend more time with Natsuki so…"Do you want to drink some tea with me Natsuki? We've been apart for Five years and I don't think that a 30-minute drive will be enough to catch up with the lost"

"Actually it's Five years, Six months, Three weeks and Four days" Natsuki said with a sad smile "And yes, I would love to have a cup of tea"

A relaxing African Black tea was served for Natsuki and Shizuru. The latter was surprised at the changes that have happened with Natsuki. No more aggressiveness, no more hatred and no more anger. Shizuru learned a lot of things about the new Natsuki. In just a short time that they have been together again, it seems like the two was never been a part in the first place.

"Shizuru I was wondering..." Natsuki started "For those Five that we we're apart did you? Uhm have you?" Natsuki can't find the words to say

"No Natsuki, I didn't have any relationship with anyone" luckily Shizuru read Natsuki's mind "I was so busy with my studies and you know… I-I never stop loving you"

"B-but I thought you fell out of love with me Shizuru?" confusion can be seen in Natsuki's eyes

"I lied Natsuki" Shizuru said head down "I said those words to hurt you, but believe me Natsuki, the pain is unbearable for me to handle that's why I decided to accept my parent's offer to study abroad"

"I am so sorry Shizuru, I caused you much pain" Natsuki said in grief

"It's all in the past now Natsuki, I forgive you, for everything and I'm also sorry for leaving you. I should have stayed and helped you when you need me" Shizuru was now crying

"Will you join me?" Natsuki extended her hand to Shizuru "I want to start a new chapter with you…let's try to forget all the unpleasant things we've been through"

"I wish you have changed a lot sooner, and then we shouldn't have suffered so much" a voice full of regret came out of Shizuru

"No, we needed this Shizuru, the arguments, the break-up, the time apart" Natsuki felt something different. The feeling of being in the right time, the right place and the right moment "But you we're wrong, I will not let time decide on what will happen for the both of us. I still love you Shizuru, all those time that we we're apart all I ever think about is you, you will always have my heart Shizuru"

"I love you still Natsuki!" Shizuru dropped down her defenses and finally submits into Natsuki's arm "Everything feels so right now Natsuki, change feels good. My decision is right for inviting you for some tea"

"Nah…My decision is right to go Ms. Global" Natsuki laugh at herself leaving a confused Shizuru to just stare at her

"Just kiss me Natsuki" Shizuru smiled and welcomed Natsuki's invading lips

Shizuru and Natsuki shared the night together and this time….they made love

* * *

**Okay it's done :)**

**Sorry if it feels rushed. I just thought that I don't need long transitions**

**And if anyone wants to give me some advice about writing, you guys are more than welcome**

**You know now what to do! Press the little review button pretty please? ^^, **

**Till next time!**


End file.
